m44fandomcom-20200213-history
ECU Flashing
This project is based off of the software TunerPro created by Mark Mansur. The software is free, but if you enjoy it, please donate to him! #You will need to download:TunerPro RT #The latest .xdf, .adx and .bin available on the files page . #The checksum plugin #The flashing plugin #FTDI USB Drivers download these before you plug in the cable. Not necessary, but many errors can be traced to not using the correct drivers. The .bin file is the contents of the flash chip from an ECU. It contains the code that tells the ECU how to interpret sensors and run the engine. It contains assembly language instructions along with look up maps and scalars. The .xdf is a TunerPro specific file that contains the addresses of the maps and scalars for a specific .bin. The .adx is also a TunerPro file that specifies the format of serial commands between the program and the ECU. The checksum plugin corrects the binary's checksum after modification. The check sum is a two byte value used to prove to the ECU that the .bin was not modified unintentionally, i.e. corrupted. The flashing plugin provides the ability to actually flash a modified .bin to the ECU via the VAG-COM cable natively in TunerPro. Setting up TunerPro: Step 1: '''Download the CheckSum Plugin and place it in your TunerPro RT Directory under Program Files. Note: Unlike many TunerPro plugins, this one will not be shown in the plugins window. It will however be visible at the bottom of the 'Parameter Tree' list when viewing by "parameter Ordered List'. To verify its installation manually, open a downloaded .bin in a hex editor. Browse to location 1FEFF, and note the value of the next two bytes (this is the checksum). Then, make a single change to the .bin with TunerPro, and save your file. Re-open the .bin with a hex editor and verify the bytes located after 1FEFF have changed. If they have, checksum correction is working properly. '''Step 2: '''Open up TunerPro RT. '''Step 3: '''Go to XDF -> then Select XDF, find the XDF file download and open it. '''Step 4: Go to File - > Open Bin, Find the .bin you downloaded and open it. (Hint: in the parameter tree, set the "view by" dropdown to "parameter category".) Step 5: Go to Acquisition - > Load Definition File and select the ADX file you will be using. '''Step 6: '''Install the Flasher Plugin. Extract the Flashing Plugin .zip (or .rar) and place the 2 files in the TunerPro root folder. In TunerPro, go to Tools -> custom Tools -> Edit Custom Tools. Click New Tool. Give it a name like "Motronic4.4Flasher", then select Tool Path, and select the .exe file you downloaded. Then under Cmd LIne Params add "$(CurBinPath)" COM1 <<<< The fan normally runs during flashing but with this guide it will be switched off. The fan control in the ECU works by grounding the pins A7 and A22 for the two speeds (only A22 is active during boot-mode). I did put a relay in the space under the control units to disable the fan while in boot-mode. This works perfect, no annoying fan under the hood while flashing. Pinout of a standard 12V relay (A22 will go thru the relay, the cable needs to be cut): 85 = Pin A13 86 = Pin B8 30 = A22 (ECU side) 87a = A22 (harness side) This will turn off the fan while in boot-mode by "cutting" the A22 cable. Refer to post #4729 (Feb 15 2015) by turboforslund